Harry Potter and the weeks in Diagon Ally
by Hermes96
Summary: This is about the weeks Harry spent in Diagon Ally after blowing up his aunt Marge. Harry bumps into Cedric and the Feel and immediate spark what happens when Harry wonders into Soho? and what is this word Harry keeps hearing? Contains Slash. Hedric. Don't like gays don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i do not have the intellectual capacity to come up with such magical characters and places as the amazing one and only J. so i apologetic for adopting them for the purpose of this fan fiction. As is the habit with almost all of my previous fan fictions this will contain vast large amounts of gay sex ( slash) and occasional spelling mistakes i thank you for taking you time to read this and implore you to review my work. H96.

i know harrys a bit young in POA but it my favriote story and the only way i can right the scenes i want to with the charecters i like. i did try making him older but it just didn't work as well.

also to make this a hundred percent clear this will contain Slash Slash Slashedy Slash ! so i you don't like it dont read!1

* * *

Harry potter was 13

he was about to begin his third year at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. Every one knew who he was. They knew he was the one who survived he who must not be named. They all whispered about his parents death and him being an orphan. Practically all the student knew how in his first year he had fought alongside his friends to stop he who must not be named from returning. Half the wizarding world knew that only a few weeks ago he had saved the youngest Weasly from certain death found the chamber of secretes fought the F**king Basilisk and had once again stopped Voldermort from entering the world once more.

But know he was locked up band from even mentioning the M word (magic) in front of his aunt and uncle. He wasn't even aloud to do his home work for fear of being thrashed within an inch of his life. Although he had managed to hide a copy of A History Of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot a few rolls of parchment ink and quills. under a lose floor board that Dudley used to use to hide money he had stole off the neighbour kids.

Harry sighed crunching up the parchment after realising once again that he really did not care why burning mediaeval witches and wizards was pointless. He sighed and put the crumbled parchment into a hole in the dry wall where he hid all his arcane waste from the Dursley's. He went and lay on his bed with his arms behind his head. He lay their in a state thinking wondering about a host of things. The top item on his brain that night was sex. since he had returned from Hogwarts all he had heard Dudley talk about was this mysterious topic. Harry Had heard the word used by some of the students at Hogwarts but he never bothered thinking about it in till Dudley started to mention it. It was a rare thing when a word was used in both the muggle and wizarding worlds. He made a note to his self to have a look in Flourish and Blotts when he was next in Diagon Ally. He lay his head down on the pillow and allowed him self to fall into to a long dream filled with memory of his Aunt Marge and he flea bitten mutt terrorising him.

It was 4 am when Harry sat bolt upright in his be remembering the time when he had run all the way into to Little Whinging high street just to get away from that mutt. He sighed both inwardly and outwardly remembering that today was the day that over wait pustule of a muggle. Another thing that word that had been confusing Harry was the word Faggot His Aunt Marge and Dudley had used the word numerous time over the years It was about the only time Harry's Aunt Petunia ever told Dudley off so he knew it must be a terrible thing to say. Harry had heard the word used as a insult at Hogwarts many time mainly by the Slythrins they uttered the word with even more hatred than they did when they called people mud bloods. Again Harry was confused as he had looked it up over the dictionary in both the school library and the one he had found in his room when Dudley had first moved. The only thing that he had found when he looked in both dictionary and discovered that a Faggot in fact was just a ball of minced meat and herbs in gravy. So why was it such a rude word?

He turned his head and picked up a small portable radio and head phones that he had found down the back of his chest of draws a few weeks ago. He put in the ear phones turned the volume down so it was still barley a whisper and sat in bed listening to the reports of the raving muggle gun man Sirius Black. Whom it seemed had killed a bunch of other muggles. it seems that Black had escaped form his prison (which hadn't been named for some reason) and was now running round England armed and dangerous.

Harry sighed before putting the radio back behind onto his side board and turned onto his side drifting back into a few hours sleep. By doing this Harry missed the fact that the small dials had lit up a gold colour and were now flitting between frequency's and from the head phones came the small panicked voice of a Wizard.

"Once again we urge the magical community to raise wards around their homes to protect against the horror that is Sirius Black known Death Eater and Servant to he who must not be named. If you see black do not intersect him do not acknowledge him but contact the ministry right away. The minister for magic has issued a statement that can be read in tomorrows isue of the Daily Prophet and the Quibler."...

The speaker continued for a while before tuning out and the glow that had been surrounding the radio subsided. and Harry slept in darkness once more.

By the end of the evening Harry regretted he had ever gotten out of bed that day. As he had

a) blown up his Aunt Marge for being a tiranical manipulative bitch

b) left the nearest thing he could have to a home apart from Hogwarts

c) been chased by a feral black dog

d)taken the worst bus drive to London ever!

and finally

e) he was now sat in front of the Minister for fucking Magic in the back room of a run down pub in London about to be kicked out of school for using under age and dangerous magic.

He starred into the the friendly dark brown eyes of the Minster not sure what to do. Sure he'd been nice enough no yelling or screaming / having Harry dragged off to a dark prison somewhere. But behind those kind eyes there lay a white wash of worry and even fear. The minister kept turning his hat in his hands scrunching up its rim and twisting it leaving it all mall formed.

Minister Told Harry that his Aunt had be "punctured" and that she had had her memory's wiped of the event. And even that His aunt and his uncle would be expecting him at the end of the school year but for the the last 3 and a bit weeks of the summer holidays. The Minister insisted that harry swore to him that Harry would not enter the muggle world at all as it was to dangerous.

So Harry Woke the next day with the sun streaming into his room above the bar. He smiled as he looked at the vendors setting up their stalls getting ready for the day ahead. He marvelled at the view he held on one side he had the clammy dullness of the muggle world full of busy commuters on their way to work holding there brief cases and umbrellas. He then looked threw the other window where the sun was rising over Gringotts and as the sun rose the magical balls of flames extinguished themselves. Instead of the busy commuters Diagon ally had Witches and wizards appearing and disappearing in side ally's before heading up to peruse the shops that were know magic opening up. Harry loved how magic could make things so much easier He saw the owner of the enchanted goods store just flick his wand and the doors opened all his where polished and cleaned themselves and a broom swept the dust from the store into the street.

He shoot up and rifled through his draws seeing that he had not got any clothes that were not muggle or school related. So he bent down and pulled his T-shirt off showing off his flat chest if not slightly bonny chest he looked at him self in the floor length mirror running his hands over his pale torso he picked out a travelling cloak that had been a gift from the Weasly last Christmas and a set of jeans with a plain blue t shirt that had once belonged to Dudley so naturally it hung down to his knees like a skirt and made him look like a complete idiot. Trying in vane to flatten down his hair harry pulled on some shoes and headed down stairs but not before slipping his wand into a hidden sleeve inside his travelling cloak before he left the room closing the door quietly behind him.

Harry spent the next few hours shopping n Diagon ally harry was shattered so he pulled up a seat out side Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour . Where splashed out 2 scicles and a knut for a massive chocolate Sunday and a prawn and avocado sandwich. He sat looking over the books he had brought and the sweets he had acquired when a soft yet strong voice said from behind him.

"Hey"

Harry turned and saw a familer face. the boy was a bit taller than harry his hair was shorter and maintained to almost perfection. his eyes were dazzling brown and his face was smooth and blemish free un like most of the older boys at Hogwarts. Harry could barley stop his eyes from staring at the boys perfect rosy lips. Harry shook his head slightly and returned the greeting

"Your harry right" The older boy said

"Yes that is me". Harry said groaning inwardly this was the only draw back to being in the wizarding world. Every one new about him and his past before he could say any thing else the older boy said.

" cool i'm Cedric." Cedric said smiling before continuing "i saw you play last year it was amazing up in till the match got pulled and every thing. i saw you at some of your practise the were amazing looks like your used to having a broom in-between your legs" Smiling even more at the last part although harry had no idea what was so funny. Harry smiled back at least Cedric was talking his language no one else would have spoken to him like this they'd be all up in his face asking about his scar his parents did he rember it.

"Do you want a seat?" Harry asked Cedric nonchalantly. Cedric beamed as he sat in the chair across from Harry. Harry smiled at Cedric passing a spoon motioning at Sunday in front of him and said "Join me?"

"Of course who am i to turn down Florean's finest?" Cedric joked taking the spoon and taking a some of the whipped cream off the top of the sunday smiling before taking another spoonful.

"About halfway down the sunday both of the boys were in hysterics both having covered them selves in the better part of the ice cream. they'd spent the last five minutes recounting funny tales of people they knew from the magical community. Cedric had just told a hilarious story about His father the minister for magic and hexed book that had caused half the ministry to talk like they were singing. When they'd finished he sunday harry went to pay Florean for his delicious meal but Florean was having none of it as apparently his mum and dad had gone there together for the better part of 20 years and before they had passed they'd had struck up a good friend ship with Florean so he refused to take a single knut.

So Harry spent the rest of the day hanging out with Cedric in till the sun began to set over the the shops in Diagon when harry remembered his promise to the Minister.

"Thanks for today Ced maybe we could do it again?" Harry said as the walked back over to the leaky coldrun. Harry started the climb to his with Cedric hot on his heals when the got there Cedric asked.

"hey i know its a bit cheeky but could i use your fire place as the downstairs one is a bit crowded?"

"Yer of course you can Ced go right a head."

Cedric strode passed Harry toward the fire places brushing hands as he went. He smiled his million galion smile as he looked down into the fire place taking out a pouch of floo power saying as he did so.

"Same time same place Tuesday?" Harry nodded and Cedric vanished in a roar of emerald green flames.

Harry sat down hevaly on the edge of his bed breathing in quick shallow breaths. He ran his hand over his stomach recognising the feelings some of the older students had talked about. The feeling of newts in your belly meant you'd fallen in love. Harry heart began to race again as he remembered the slight contact that had made this realisation come around. One brush of their hands and Harry new he was in love with Cedric Diggory.

Harry pulled his self under the lush silken warm hand sewn duvets that had been supplied especially for him by Madam Malkin. He smiled before closing his eyes and letting the exhaustion of the day wash over him and he entered the sweet world of dreams


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's Dreams that night where of Cedric. He dreamt of the time they had spent together. In his dreams Harry remembered how Cedric had looked when he had got some whipped cream on the end of his nose and how he had sat for ages trying to see it by crossing his eyes. And how when when he worked out how silly he looked he had let out such a lyrical laugh Harry couldn't help but smile. It had been to long since he had hears something that made him happy and Cedric's smile warmed him to his very core.

Harry's dreams changed from scenes of his day with Cedric to images of that big black dog he had seen on his way to London. Thunder shook the room and Harry sat bolt up right. Lightning Framed the windows and shadows danced around the room making terrifying shapes on every surface the touched, Wolves ,Snakes and a host of other animals and demon forms danced in the shadows across the walls as Harry pulled his blanket around him. Harry looked at the grand father clock that stood by the door and saw that its was 5 a.m. He stood and pulled on a travelling cloak that he'd brought the other day and he crossed to his door still in his pyjamas. He slipped on a pair of boots he pulled down his fathers invisibility cloak and stuffed it into the magically incanted pockets of his new cloak. Silently he slipped out of the door.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and ran into Tom the wizened toothed land lord.

"Master Potter you should not be up at such hours where are you going?" He said in a quizzical voice.

"I'm just going to see my cusion Dudley" Harry lied "i know he is worried about me he is waiting at a cafe around the corner i'll be back soon don't worry" Harry finished flitting out into the rain before the old man could stop him. As he ran he wiped out his invisibility cloak and through it over his shoulders pulling the hood over his head and he disappeared from sight.

Harry walked in the rain for about 20 minutes before he stopped. He was standing out side a shop that had caught his attention. The shop had that mysterious word written all across it in neon lights 'SEX' . Harry glanced around before slipping into the store he kept to the wall and followed the arrows that pointed to a stair case. He silently descended into the cellur of this shop looking around at all the magazines books and Videos that covered the wall.

Most of the books and Videos had pictures of naked women on there covers. Harry ignored them heading instead to the the ones that exited him the most. He looked up at the racks of naked men that stood before him. His brain went into over drive and blood pumped into his body and he heard a roaring sound fill his ears. He picked up the nearest dozen and turned around. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at a hard back book called 'Sex the how to for you'. Harry picked the book up and slipped it under his cloak along with the magazines and he crept quietly up the stairs and out the stores front door into the cold morning air.

* * *

The sun was almost risen by the time Harry had returned to his room. The second he reached his room Harry bolted the door shut and ran to his bed. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the 7th hand carved leaf that adorned the ornate head board above his bed. The leaf slid to the side revealing a small leaver that Harry pulled. a second later an entire panel slid out reviling a small panic room about a 2 meters deep and a meter wide. their was just enough room for a grown man to stand. Harry had remembered how the minister had insisted that he knew how to work this passage so much so that he had demonstrated it to harry him self.

He told harry that it was a secrete that only high members of the ministry were privy to and that there were hidey holes like these in every wizarding tavern in England. Harry stepped in and put the books down in the corner and hid the books and magazines under a jacket. Harry smiled happy that know one but him would find the magazines and stepped out of the room. and the panel slid shut as if it had never moved.

Harry spent the rest of the day walking around diagon ally. He saw a few of the guys from school but he mainly spent the day looking at the fire bolt. Around noon ish Harry found hi self sitting out side with a small butter scotch sundae and a smoked salmon cream cheese and dill sandwich with a small goblet of pumpkin juice. He lent back in his chair and thought about the items he'd stashed in the compartment in his room.

Harry finished his food and stood up he pulled the neck line of his T - shirt trying to cool him self down in the eminence heat that surrounded him. Harry looked down at what he was wherein and thanked what ever gods that existed that he had chosen to were his lose fitting shorts that day. Harry stood up and left 3 knuts on the table (even though he knew they'd just be given back to him when he next returned) and Headed towards one of the many side streets of Diagon Ally. He sighed the side street was a lot cooler than the rest of Diagon ally .He followed the street named Merlin's Row in till he stumbled across a shop window that was covered in old news paper ad's and wanted posters. Harry's eyes went strait to the advertisement that displayed an image of a topless wizard with one of his hands around his wand and the other had a oft grasp on his penis.

Like all wizzarding photos the man was moving his muscled chest flexed and his entire body shivered as his his hand quickened its pace the man in the photo looked harry directly in the eye as he let out a silent moan and something erupted from the end of his penis. Harry instinctively took a step back forgetting that it was only a photo and nothing could come out of it. The man yawned and sidled out of the photo probably to go clean up as he did so Golden words appeared across the advertisement advertising a 'Pen-is pal initiative' when you could 'write to hot wizard near you' and "our success rating in dating even beats the likes of witch weekly' Harry turned and started to walk back to the main street hoping he could find his way. It took harry about half and hour to finally get back into his room at the in. When harry finally got inside he looked the door and made it as secure as he could as he went to retrieve the magazines.

Harry found the 7th leaf and went about retrieving one of the magazines titled Boys of London. Harry went over to the arm chair in the corner and through down the magazine. Harry pulled the curtains closed and sat down in the arm chair.

Harry un did the top button of his shorts and slid them down a bit in till they were around his knees. He then did the same with his pants. He opened the magazine to a page with a man who looked about 20 on it this page had many pictures of the man in many different positions. Harry looked at the man's bronzed toned body and sighed letting his hand move instinctually towards the base of his penis. Harry's hand grasped lightly at his dick as he copied what he'd seen the guy on the advertisement earlier. Harry's hand quickened as he looked at the man's gorgeous cock that stood out like mast of a ship, Harry looked at the pleasure in the man's eyes and increased the grip and speed of his hand the man's face suddenly began to morph into Cedric's as harry arched his back and curled his toes in pleasure. He lay there panting as a wash of exhaustion came over him. He didn't know how or when but he was going to do this every day for the rest of his life.

After a good quarter of an hour Harry Stood and Shuffled over to his bed with his shorts and under where now around his ankles. Harry lay back on the bed and Flicked to a new page of the magazine. This page had one giant picture of two spectacularly handsome men Kissing The two men's lips were just brushing each other and their eyes were half closed as they lent into each other. Harry lay their holding the magazine with one hand and running his other hand across his body. Harry's hand ran over his smooth hairless balls and up towards his torso before he ran it over each nipple before allowing it to return to his penis where it resumed playing with his dick. Harry looked at the picture and tried to imagine what it would feel like to kiss Cedric like that. He imagined lying on the bed whilst Cedric Planted kiss's all over his body. Harry raised his knees and his back arched again as he reached the peak of the pleasure with one final stroke of his penis he was sent over the edge writhing in pleasure before that calm washed over him. He had just enough time to crawl under the covers before he drifted of into a sleep filled with dreams of Cedric.

When Harry awoke the next morning to a load series of knocks on his door he knew what he had to do.

"Who its it?" Harry said in a sleepy voice knowing full well who it was.

"It's me Cedric." Cedric replied. Harry smiled as he pulled on a clean pair of under where and a baggy T shirt before he rolled out of bed. Harry looked at him self briefly in the mirror before going over to the door and un doing all of the locks. He opened the door and ushered Cedric in. When Cedric turned and sore harry in his tight pants and T-shirt he didn't looked shocked or confused he looked lust full.

"Sorry about this Ced." Harry said as he turned away and bent down to pick up a pair of trousers of the floor. He smiled as he felt Cedric's eyes staring at him.

"No worry's harry its fine" Cedric whispered. Harry faced Cedric as he pulled on his trousers slowly as if he had all the time in the world.

"So what do want to do?" Harry asked as his confidence increased as Cedric smiled down on him with those startling eyes.

"I'm not to sure." Cedric said in a small whisper as harry slowly pulled off his louse fitting T-shirt and rifled through his trunk in till he pulled out a Weird Sisters top he'd brought from one of the many merchants in Diagon ally.

"Okay" Harry said pulling on a pair of shocks and shoes that had once been Dudley's. He stood up striate and walked over to Cedric ready to leave Harry raised his hand to open the door but a soft hand placed it's self on his shoulder.

"Harry". Cedric said. As Harry turned he felt soft warm lips press against his gently at first but harder as Cedric's tongue began to work its way into Harry's welcoming mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stood there rigid as a board for a brief moment as he felt Cedric's warm lips against his. But he relaxed quite quickly after that allowing Cedric to slip his tongue into his mouth after a brief taste of Cedric Harry relaxed even more and began to push back fighting Cedric's tongue but Cedric wasn't having it harry only briefly managed to slip his tongue into Cedric's mouth before Cedric had taken back dominance. After a few minutes Cedric began to move harry over to the bed be they fell onto it Cedric on top of Harry Grinning like he had just one Witch Weekly's best smile award.

Cedric began to grind his body against Harry's as they looked into each others eyes. Harry leaned up and bit playfully at Cedric's lip. Cedric winked and ran his hands over Harry's hips and under his shirt. Harry shuddered as Cedric's fingers danced playfully across his skin in till they cam to rest on Harry's rock hard nipples. One of Cedric's hands slipped off Harry's nipple and moved to the small of his back so Cedric could lift him up and place a soft kiss on those lush lips. As one of Cedric's hands lifted Harry up the other played with Harry's ever hardening nipples flicking, rubbing and squeezing bouth of them to draw little moans of pleasure from Harry's Lips.

Harry's Hands moved over so the lay on top of Cedric's perfectly formed butt. Harry twisted the hem of Ced's Tee and started to pull it up Cedric moved his hand away from Harry's nipples and allowed Harry to pull the Tee completely off showing off Cedric's well formed torso and arms. Although Cedric did not have a six pack he did however have muscle that showed how powerful he could be. Harry smiled marvelling at the magnificent for that lay on top of him. Cedric gave his head a quick flick to the side before he lowered his lips onto Harry's left nipple and began to lick it and pull at it with his lips before scraping his teeth lightly against th delicate skin. Harry let out a small pant as Cedric moved on to the other nipple. Cedric continued this for a few minutes before pulling off grinning.

"How was that?" Cedric asked with a devious smile.

"amazing" was all Harry could say in return.

"Do you want to turn it up a bit?" Cedric asked with a smile but his eyes showed a flicker of doubt.

"Yer only if you want though."

"Okay"

Cedric rolled on his side so he and harry were lying next to each other on the bed. He smile as his hand slipped onto Harry's Crotch. He smiled as he felt the bulge grow under Harry's trousers. He felt Harry's body tense as his fingers started to fumble with the button of Harry's trousers. After a few nerve biting seconds Cedric hear a pop at the button popped open allowing Harry's bulge to grow and tent in his pants. Cedric turned his head and looked into Harry's eyes smiling as he gave him a quick peak on the lips. Harry grinned as he slowly allowed his fingers to glide over Cedric's leg and rest on Cedric's sizeable bulge. He kissed Cedric again and allowed his fingers free rain to trace the out line of the bulge before he picked up the courage to pull the zip of Cedric's trousers down and slipped his hand inside.

As one Harry and Cedric began to simultaneously rub the heals of their hands against each others growing bulges. after a few seconds both Harry and Cedric had become fully erect. Cedric lifted the band of Harry's boxer briefs and pulled it down to Harry's knee's relieving Harry's penis. It was about 4 and a half inches and about 3 quarters of an inch wide. Harry's balls had dropped but they were still quite high up and not a single hair adorned ether his pelvice of his smooth sack. Cedric ran his hand over the smooth patch of flesh before gently grasping Harry's member and lightly stroking it to the slow tempo that they'd been following. After the first few strokes Harry's mind almost exploded with all the feelings and sensations that tore through his body as he tried to match Cedric's speed.

On a subconscious level Harry noticed how even his and Cedric's breathing was in time. They lay on Harry's bed their breathing getting more and more rapid and shallow as Cedric became stiff as a broom stick and let out a low deep moan of pleasure as Harry took him over the edge and he came spurt after spurt some landing on his pelvis some of his torso and even a little bit landed on his lip. Harry stared in awe as Cedric came having never seen any thing like that before he knew the pleasure part all right, but the white stuff was a hole new story. Cedric Turned and faced Harry and ran a finger across one of the trails of jizz that covered his upper body. He looked Harry in the eye as He lifted his finger and placed it against the boys soft warm lips still jacking him off with his other hand. Harry allowed Cedric's finger to enter his mouth. Harry ran his tongue over Cedric's finger tasting it trying to match the flavour to something he knew. Cedric withdrew his finger slowly letting it pull on Harry's lip a bit before he replacing it with his own lips.

Cedric other hand quickened the pace and seconds later Harry was moaning into Cedric's mouth as He arched his back, Curled his toes and let the wave of pleasure hit him like a tsunami. after a Few moments Cedric released his embrace on Harry's member and pulled Harry's boxers up with one hand and turning Harry on to his side with the other. Both the boys shuffled so they were lying in the bed the right way with Cedric cradling Harry protectively. For a few moments they just lay there in comfortable silence. Harry let his eyes close as Cedric tightened his grip and pulled the blanket and quilt over them both. Cedric sighed contentedly as he ran his hand through Harry's hair and they fell asleep in each others arms. When Harry awoke a few hours later in his bed he was alone.

On the pillow where Cedric had lain there was a small note writen in Cedric's neat script.

* * *

Harry.

Words can not describe the raw emotions and primal passion my days with you have alerted me to.

I feel my time with you is infinite yet it ends to soon. i yearn to stay with you day and night.

To know you are safe in my arms. I apologise that i left you with out rousing you but

you looked so peaceful and i did not want to disturb you. I wish i did not have to

leave but alas i have to return to my Parents as they worry if i am not in on time because of the

Black situation that has over half the wizarding world under curfew.

I hope we can meet again next week before we go off to school.

before i finish this letter I ask only this.

Please stay in Diagon Ally. I know that you've been out into the mugle world but please don't

go again i have heard whispering about Black that chill me to the bone. The mugle

world is not safe for you right now. Once again please forgive me for dispersing

Yours

Cedric .

* * *

Harry read the letter three ties before putting it down what did Cedric mean about hearing whispers about black. And more importantly why did he right as if he were a 17th century poet? Harry pulled on some clothes and headed down stairs to the pub to grab a bite to eat. he was half way down the stairs when he bumped into Ron and Hermonie.

* * *

**i'm sorry that this chapter is about 500 words shorter than the rest but this and the next one will be shorter then hopfuly there will be a nice juciey chapter when the boys return to Hogwarts. **

_**Hermes 96**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hopefully this chapter will be longer than the rest as the last one was a few hundred words to short. Enjoy H 96

* * *

1 week and 3 days latter 

Train to Hogwarts.

Harry awoke with a start sitting bolt up right in his bed. He had been dreaming about Ced again. After a few seconds Harry became actually aware that some one of somthing was banging on his door. He smiled rembering that to day was the day. Today He went to Hogwarts. He stood up stretching He went to open the door. He looked down He was wereing nothing but a pair of boxers. That was not even the most intresting thing, As he looked down he saw that his boxers were like a tent with his fully erect penis pushing them out.

Harry Blushed even though no one was there.

"who is it?" Harry called pulling a new clean pair of trousers that he and Cedric had brought on a shopping trip in Diagon Ally the day before his friends had turned up, and Cedric's father had insisted that Ced stayed at home to prepare for the forthcoming school year.

"It's me Hermione Called through the door. "Can i come in?"

"Give us a sec Hermione" Harry yelled as he rummaged through his draw and pulled out a slightly creased but still clean blue T - shirt . Not that it rally mattered Harry mused he was going to have to change into his school robes on the train any way. Harry stumbled and fell over as he pulled on his trousers.

"You okay in there Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry lay on the floor laughing at his own clumsiness.

"Never been better Hermione" Harry laughed trying to contain him self as he sat up and pulled on his T - shirt. Hermonie waited no more the three seconds before she strode into Harry's room closing the door behind her. She just stood there half smiling in her purple jumper , blue jeans with Green converses. She allowed her self a quick laugh before offering Harry her hand pulling him up and giving him a quick hug. Harry was self contius of the fact that Harry junior was trying to stand to attention but he quickly pushed the stray thought aside.

"All packed?" Hermione asked. Sitting on the edge of Harry's bed crossing her legs.

"Almost done Harry said. Grabbing a cloth rucksack that Cedric had given him and shoving it in the trunk praying it would work. He smiled as he tought about what Cedric had told him when he gave it him.

* * *

*Flash back to the last time Harry and Cedric met.*

Harry was walking with Cedric back to wards the Leaky Coldren when Cedric Grabbed Harry''s arm.

"Look" Cedric said pulling Harry to one side. " i know we said we'd spend the hole day together but i told my mother I'd help sort out the house tonight before father gets back from Russia".

"It's okay" Harry said his gut sinking a little bit as feeling of rejection washed over him.

"But" Cedric said quick as a flash "i will write to you and we'll meet up again on the Hogwarts express and i promise that I'll see you at least twice a week at school."

"Really". Harry said perking up quickly. He'd thought that he and Cedric's thing what ever they were calling it would end with the summer.

"Really". Cedric smiled "Also I got you this." Cedric put his had inside of one of his robe pockets and pulled out the rucksack that Harry had seen in Warrens Wonderful Wares a few days ago.

"You got me that but that must have cost..."

Harry was stopped by Cedric nudging him gently saying "It does not matter Galions it cost all that i matters is that you liked it. I also spoke to Warren and he was kind enough to put and enchantment on it. No one can open it but you. it also has a secrete compartment to if your forced to open it will just show a few school book's."

"How?..." Harry stammered.

"Warrens a friend of dad's, he used to work at the ministry in till he took early retirement. Dad always said that not even the best of the best could break Warrens enchantments . " Cedric said.

"Thanks" Harry muttered staring in awe at the bag in his hands.

"It's okay" Cedric whispered as he lent in to Harry's ear. "We'd Hate for Snape to find any of your muggle publications now would we" with that Cedric kissed Harry quickly on the cheek and they went there separate ways.

* * *

Harry stood holding the lid of the trunk fully emuarsed in the memory of Cedric when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his was standing impatiently waiting for Harry. Harry looked around the room and went back to the bed to pick up his jacket. On his way back over to Hermione He let his hand rest on one of the bed posts Where a few words had been etched into the wood by Cedric a few nights ago.

Harry

Ced

For ever

"Got every thing?" She asked.

"Yep let's Go." with that Harry finger ran across the carving and waked over to his trunk and flipped it and grabbing a handle and followed Hermione out into the corridor into the main bar area where the Ron's entire Family bar Bill and Charlie sat around a long table. Mrs Weasley stood up and ran over to Harry and started to attack Harry's Hair with a brush she'd pulled out of no where.

"I told you mum that won't work Harry's Hair in naturally stuck up" Fred joked winking a Harry Mrs Weasley tried in vain for a couple more seconds before giving up and pointing to the nearest chair where a small bowel of porridge with raspberry jam and a glass of pumpkin juice was wait for him. Harry pulled out his chair and sat between Fred and Hermione. He eyed Fred suspiciously and inched his chair and food a bit closer to Hermione before devouring the food. Normally Harry would have like to savour his meal but he knew Fred and George had a habit of hexing or adding potions to peoples food if they were to slow or left it unattended. Just as he was taking his last mouthful of porridge Fred lent over to Harry and Whispered conspiratorially in his ear.

"Don't worry Harry mate your fine, it's Percy who need's to worry When he go to the bathroom or to bed he'll notice that something got considerably smaller. I don't know how his poor girlfriend will cope". on Hearing the last sentence Harry promptly choked on his food meaning every head at the table shoot his way with a look of concern apart from Fred who was laughing so hard he was struggling to breath.

Mrs Weasley tottered over with a look of concern etched onto her face. "You all right dear" She said smacking Fred on the arm stop him.

"No mum" George said smiling He's all left. Every one at the table let out a deep moan at the newest in a long line of bad puns the twins had told since they had arrived in Diagon Ally.

"No no i'm fine Mrs Weasley just swallowed a bit of Pumpkin Juice to fast. I'm fine now." Harry said smiling.

"Good Good." Said Mr Weasley "Right Boys and Girls we'd better hurry up the ministry cars should arrive any second now." He looked down a pocket watch "In fact were late" .

Just before they where about to leave Mr Weasley Pulled Harry aside and basicly told him that he was in mortal danger but he wasn't to worry and he wasn't to go after the psycho killer that wanted him dead none of the conversation made that much scene but harry knew that once again this year was going to be interesting once agiain. He endeavoured to talk to Cedric once they were on the train as well as Ron and Hermione.

Harry spent most of the journey in total silence staring at the dark grey streets of London. Harry looked out of the window ignoring the conversation and the land marks wondering if that why Cedric wanted to keep Harry in Diagon ally because of Sirus Black but the second he thought of Cedric, Black was pushed to the back of his mind and ideas of what he and Ced could get up to in the many deserted rooms dungeons and grounds of Hogwarts took over Harry's mind till Mrs Weasley announced in he chiper voice that they had arrived at Kings Cross Station. Percy ran off to collect the trolley's and Harry Helped the rest of the Wesley's to un load the Cars with the assistance of the two drivers. With his luggage and Hedwig along with the Grumpy cat Crook shanks secured to his trolley Harry Made his way for the divide between platform 9 and platform 10. He Gave a quick glance left and right before he ran strait at the wall and came out on the other side amongst the hustle and bustle of Platform 9 3/4.

Harry move over to one side and waited for Hermione and the Weasley's to come through. He stood there patiently when some one bumped into him. Harry felt a note being pressed into his hand and he turned just in time to see Cedric mouth the words ' Read it later' before he was lost in the crowd. Harry slipped the note and vowed he'd read it the second he got chance. Before Harry knew it He was once again surrounded by Ron . Hermione Fred, George and the rest of the Weasley's Saying good by to Mr and Mrs Weasley as they boarded the train trying to find and empty compartment. They got to the end and slipped in side the mostly deserted cart that house a man that was supposedly Prof R J Lupin. Whilst Hermonie and Ron were discussing the new teacher (whom Hermonie had deduced to be the new defence against the dark arts teacher) Harry stood on his seat pretending to secure his case but really reading the note that had been passed to him by Cedric. It read.

* * *

_Dearest Harry _

_Roses are red _

_Violets are blue _

_See you in coach E _

_At Half past two? _

_Cedric X _

_P.S Tell your friends that your going to change into your robes. _

* * *

Harry Smiled folding the letter and stowing it deep inside his trouser pocket sitting back down on his seat and glancing at the clock. It had just gone quarter past twelve only an hour and forty five minutes in till he got to see Cedric again. Harry Spent most of the journey staring out into the gloomy hills and forests that they past by occasionally joining in with the conversation. He told Ron and Hermione about Mr Weasley's warning as well as fudges but not Cedric's They both listened and sounded duly concerned but the resumed happier topics quite quickly. Hermonie Left around Half twelve to get her robes on and Ron around Half to so by quarter to two He was pulling his robes along with his invisibility cloak from his trunk hiding the cloak beneif his robes as not to arouse suspicion Harry began making the journey from coach A too E. Harry dipped into a in lay in coach D and pulled the in invisibility cloak on and continued on his way making sure not to bum into any one

When Harry got to coach E He saw Cedric already in his standing by one of the Prefect Changing rooms. Harry walked up and looked around before slipping the hood down showing him self to Cedric. Cedric smiled and opened the door Harry pulled the hood up and slipped in Cedric close behind him. Cedric pulled the blinds and locked the door muttering a small enchantment under his breath sealing it. Harry pulled off the cloak and showed him self to Cedric.

"No no no Mr Potter" Cedric said in a good imitation of a teacher staring at Harry. "This just won't do." he said waving a hand at Harry's clothes

"What" Harry said looking down at his attire.

"You should be in your robes by now Mr Potter as a prefect i must enforce the rules an the only way i can insure your dressed correctly is to dress you my self." Cedric Continued stepping closer to harry putting a hand on Harry's Jacket pulling the Zip down slowly.

"Then" Harry said in shaky voice " you need to sort it out its your duty as Prefect." Cedric smiled stepping even closer running one hand down Harry back pulling Harry in tight kissing him gently as his other hand started to help Harry out of his muggle clothes they stepped apart as Harry lifted his arms and Cedric pulled playfully with the hem of the T before pulling it off and toughing it in the corner of the compartment. Cedric ran his loving hands over every inch or Harry's torso before falling to his knees, he began planting little kisses all the way down from Harry's collar bone to his belly button before he ran his fingers over Harry's bulge.

"Some ones happy to see me" Cedric joked before popping the button and pulling the trousers strait down. Cedric stood and took a step back looking over the younger boys form revelling in the moment his eyes unsure where to look? So Cedric did the obvious, He looked down at Harry's feet and the trousers he'd brought him just over a week ago were crumpled in a heap around Harry's feet. From there Cedric's gaze worked its way up Harry's smooth legs noticing how the calves had bulked out a bit since they had meet about a month ago. Cedric's eye's continued to wonder up Harry's knee's and thighs in till they settled on the hem of Harry's tight grey boxer briefs. The out line of Harry's cock was clear as day. continuing Cedric started to notice how Harry was starting to change his once flat and bonny chest was starting to show signs of muscle growth.

Cedric moved closer and they kissed again this time Harry's hands joined Cedric's in the exploration of their body's. Harry ran his small hands over Cedric's shoulders and down to the older boys firm ass whilst Cedric lifted Harry off the ground with one arm and pushed him against the wall where they began grinding. After a few minutes the boys broke apart with sighs and moans and Cedric pulled Harry''s forgotten school robes from the seat and started to dress Harry. He started by pulling off Harry's colourful socks and putting on a pair of the plain black school socks. Then he pulled out the plain white cotton under shirt and pulled it over Harry's head giving him a quick kiss as he did it next came a plain white collared shirt. Then Cedric got Harry to slip each leg into the black trousered before he pulled them up giving Harry's dick a nice firm squeeze. He did the buttons and the fly and began tucking the shirt in taking every opportunity to stroke bits of Harry's arse as he could. Then finally the plain black robe that turned Harry from looking like any London school boy in to a wizard. Cedric stepped closer and put the tie around and tied it around Harry's neck so it looked a bit rebellious instead of neat and prefectie and pulled him in for long deep kiss slipping his tongue into Harry's waiting mouth the would have taken longer but there was a sudden rap at the door and Percy's annoyingly pompous voice called.

"Cedric hurry up Penelope Needs to change!" Harry grabbed his cloak and pulled it around his shoulders stuffing his clothes under his arm. He gave Cedric a quick kiss and Cedric whispered.

"Tonight twelve o'clock the standing stones don't be late" and he quickly kissed Harry before they parted and Harry pulled up his cloak and stepped away from the door and Cedric muttered a counter curse and the door flew open. Percy who had obvusly been leaning against the door flew in and fell flat onto the floor his glasses flying off into the compartments corner. Harry let out a quick chuckle before he slipped out the door and headed back to his compartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rember to review . H 96 BTW i'm trying to limit how many of J K's words i use hence it sounding a bit vauge in places **

* * *

7 15 pm the great hall.

Harry and Hermione left Professor McGonagall and headed over to their house table Hermione was moaning about the sorting of something but Harry's mind was buzzing with the days events. First Cedric on the train then the Dementor from Azkaban had caused him to faint in front of his friends and the new defence against the dark arts Professor, Professor Lupin. On top of that his mind was still boggling about the whole black thing. Harry was aware of people around him turning their heads he could see Draco impersonating his faint ( the dramatic little shit) he also saw a blonde hair girl with radish earrings with a dopey smile stare at him with a bemused smile, but the person that really caught his eye was Cedric worry etched across his stunning angular face.

Harry gazed at Cedric for a few presious seconds before he took his seat on one of the many long bench's between Ron and a new boy Harry didn't recognise. Harry kept out of as much of the conversation as he could get away with as he half heartedly picked at a fresh cream éclair nodding and grunting as and when needed. At the end of the feast Harry, Ron and Hermione Made their way up the stairs to the tower that was their home. Stepping though the picture of the Fat Lady (or Dawn as she occasional called her self) the trio ended up in the Common room they split off at the stairs and climbed their respective paths to their dorms.

Harry quickly got undressed and pulled on a pet of purple striped pyjamas he'd purchased on one of his and Ced's many trips down Diagon Ally. He pulled on his pyjamas and jumped into his old bed nuzzling himself deep into the covers. He lay there in bed chatting with the others till they fell asleep. Harry quietly slipped out of his bed and pulled his invisibility cloak from under his pillow. His toes curled as they felt the coolness of the hard wood floor against his naked feet as he stood pulling the cloak around his shoulders so only his head remained visible. Harry lightly tip toed across the boys dorm in till he reached the down he pulled it open wincing a little as it made a small groan. the second the gap was wide enough Harry slipped through and ran down the stone stair case his feet pita pattering against the hard surface as he went. When he reached the bottom he pulled up his hood and ran dodging boxes left by a group of lazy 6th years. When he reached the door he let out a sigh of relief before pushing the Fat Lady's portrait and clambering out of the hole. Harry snuck through the many passage ways that the twins had shown him thinking about Ced and how great this year at Hogwarts was going to be.

Harry was so engrossed in the thought of Ced's lips against his that he almost ran into the back of Colin. Harry froze as Colin turned and looked strait at Harry. He was about to take a step but stopped when a small voice called out "Colin there you are, we better find some where quiet pronto Filtch is doing his rounds."

"Drew it that you?" Colin asked.

"Of course it's me silly" Drew said stepping out of the shadows. Drew who was a tall burly 4th year Slytherin stood there in emerald robes looking nervous standing out in the hallway after hours. "Come on let get going the entrance to the room i was telling you about is around the next corner. With that he took Colin's hand and they scampered off around the corner. Harry passed a few other late nighters on his way to the tower including Katie bell and a Ravenclaw boy and a Group of 5th year boys and girl that were sneaking off towards the east tower with a bag of something held tightly in the leaders grasp.

By the time Harry had got to the astronomy tower he was about fifteen minutes late. He clambered to the top using the hand rail for support as he climbed . finally he reached the top where he stopped and caught he breath. 'there is no way I'm going to show up all sweaty and out of breath' Harry said to himself in a small under tone. He waited a few moments before he pushed the door and step out into the cool night air. Harry briefly glanced round the tower and saw Cedric standing at the parapets leaning out looking at the stars the wind blowing against his perfect hair. Harry quickly glanced around the rest of the tower looking for any one that might jump out and catch him before stepping forward and pulling off the cloak relieving his body. Harry pulled out his wand and shot a few purple sparks that popped and sparked from its end to get Cedric' attention. It worked Cedric almost jumped out of his skin at the disturbance.

"Hecates torches what was that" He Said spinning on his heal to face Harry, who promptly doubled over laughing at the phrase Ced had just spewed.

"What ... Was ... That?" Harry Said between fits of giggles. Cedric blushed before hurrying over to Harry embracing him tightly in a warm hug.

"Oh ha bloody ha" Cedric joked "It's good to be back" He said giving Harry a quick squeeze before he let go. Harry looked over Cedric's shoulder and gasped.

"What's that?" Harry asked pointing at the hovering carpet in the corner.

"That..." Cedric grinned "is our first date". Cedric took Harry's hand and walked over to the Magic Carpet. As He got closer harry noticed a silver shimmering rim about 2ft high that surrounded the carpet Harry guessed that it was to stop people falling out. He also noticed a small hamper laydened with éclairs, spring rolls, crème caramels and a hole host of Harry's favourites including a small tub of Florean Fortescue's finest ice cream. Harry stopped dead still absolutely speechless.

"How?" He said amazed at Cedric's surprise.

"Well I started Planning it a few day's ago i managed to get most of the food from the kitchens but Florean did Send me a parcel today with the ice cream."

"And the carpet?"

"Ah that was one of the easy ones i found it last year in this junk closet and me and a few mates fixed it up."

"Oh." was all Harry could say. Cedric pulled out his wand from his dressing gown sleeve and tapped the silver barrier. A section of the barrier pealed away giving just enough room for Harry and Cedric to squeeze through. Once Harry was comfortable the Carpet rose slowly into the sky before heading to wards the centre of the lake. They where just about to set down when Cedric slapped him self on the for head.

"How could i have been so stupid". He said sitting up right giving his wand a ferocious wave in the air causing the Carpet to spin around and shoot off into the sky. Harry lay panting leaning against Cedric as they flew back to the main castle.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Harry yelled trying to be hear against the wind.

"Dementor's" Cedric yelled back "I was so busy trying to plan the perfect date that i forgot those Kissing freaks are floating around Look". Harry did and he gasped as he saw a group of Dementor's Glide across the ground below them. By the time they got to the top of the astronomy tower the Dementor's Had gathered in a circle around the base. "Quick in side" Cedric said pulling Harry off.

Harry grabbed his cloak and ran to the door waiting for Cedric. Cedric ran pointing his wand at the Carpet yelling a charm that caused the carpet to shoot off into the night. The two boys crashed into the stairs and began running down the steps. When They reached the bottom Harry covered them both in the cloak and they began to walk down the passage ways in till the came to a halt in front of a unlocked classroom. The opened the door and slipped in side. The duo ran across the room dodging desks and chairs in till they came to a supply closet. Cedric pulled the door open and he and Harry tumbled in side.

The second the door Harry felt Cedric's lips against his. Harry didn't resist as Cedric pulled him closer running his hands under Harry's pyjama top feeling the feeling Harry's prominent shoulder blades. After a While they broke apart and sat on the floor. Harry pointed his wand at the door and muttered

"Colloportus". There was a small click and the door locked Harry pulled the cloak off and sat on the floor. Cedric joined him and Harry lent back resting against his the older boys chest. The two boys lay there in silence for over and hour Cedric running his hands through Harry's thick black hair. After a while They herd a noise out side a shuffling of foot steps in the class room. Harry whipped out his wand and the small string of flames that had been illuminating them sputtered out. the two boys stood. The foot steps walked over to the door Harry pulled the cloak over him and Cedric before for there cam a sharp rattle as some one tried the handle. A few tense seconds past before the foot steps headed off. Harry waited a few seconds before he used his wand to unlock the door and the get out of the closet.

"Okay let call it a night. I'll send you a flyer with the details". He gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before he slipped out from under the cloak. He glanced around quickly before he ran silently down the corridor his dressing gown billowing out behind him as he went. Harry walked down the hall he was only a few corridors away from the common room when he herd a voice.

"This way" Filtch's unmistakable voice wheezed

He hugged the walls as Snape swept past him with Filtch following behind. Harry stopped breathing as the two men strode past him down the corridor he'd just emerged from. Harry quickly ran to the portrait hole and whispered the password. The fat lady was so tiered that she just swung open with out her usual intrusive questions about his where about's. Harry snuck through the common room carefully avoiding Hermione who was asleep in a armchair by the dying fire with a pile of books and crept up the stone stairs to his room.

What he didn't see though was Hermione's eyes open after he passed he a look of concern etched on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Follow me on tumblr Ihermes96 for updates on storys

October 12th 

Hermonie's POV ~

Hermione awoke in the girls dorm and stretched yawning. it was 6 which meant it was time to get up. She slid herself out of be and began to get dressed no one else would be up for at least another hour. She stifle a yawn as she pulled on a purple travelling cloak before slipping out of the dorm room and descending the stairs. she walked across the common room stopping as she saw the portrait hole open. She hid behind the nearest arm chair peaking out into the room. She moaned silently as the air shimmered as Harry pulled off his farther's cloak. She had noticed how many jaunts he'd been going on with out her and Ron. It wasn't safe for him out there with black on the lose especially at night. What wasn't he telling her?

Hermione waited till harry had began to ascend the stairs before standing up strait and making her way over to the portrait hole. She stood up and left foe the owlery.

October 31st Halloween 

Harry's point of view.

Harry was wondering through the halls of Hogwarts thinking about what he'd just witnessed in Lupin's office. He wondered what illness could be so bad that lupin would have to get a potion made by Snape rather than going to see Madame Pommfrey. He was walking down towards the north tower when he bumped strait into Cedric.

"Hey" Cedric said checking the cost was clear before pulling Harry into a quick embrace. "Why you not in Hogsmead?" he asked

"Aunt and uncle wouldn't sing my form and the teachers think i'll get killed if i leave the castle." Harry said with a dry smile.

"Lucky for us then" Cedric smiled as he pulled Harry behind a Tapestry of a Cyclops kissing a centaur. Their was a small alcove behind the tapestry with just enough space for Harry and Cedric to stand. Cedric's hands began to explore every inch of Harry's body. They kissed slowly enjoying their warm and efectionet embrace when they heard the snide voice of Malfoy coming down the corridor. Harry and Cedric separated, both drawing their wands. Cedric lent around Harry and tapped one of the bricks. The brick shook slightly before it slid out and multiplied silently covering their hiding place. They stood there with baited breath in till Malfoy and his goon's cackles drifted out of ear shot.

November 17th 

Harry lay in his bed in the Hospital wing lamenting the loss of his broom. He lay back against the stack of pillows and closed his eyes when he heard the door open. Harry peeked through his his half closed eyes and smiled. It was Cedric at the door , his slim form blocking the saft of light that was trying to enter the ward. Cedric slipped inside and closed the door behind him. Cedric ran over to Harry with just a faint piter patter of his feet against the cold marble floor. Harry guessed that Cedric had like wood stayed in the showers for a long time after the game as his hair was still glistening wet and plastered to his face. All Cedric had on was a pair of under shorts and a black travelling cloak with a gold lining. when Cedric got to Harry he fell on top of him pulling him into a tight hug breathing in Harry's sent as if they'd be apart for a millennia.

"Merlin's beard Harry you gave me a fright." He half sobbed into Harry's shoulder "I thought you were dead." he stopped to take in a deep rattling breath before continuing "I tried to abort the match but the wouldn't let me I'll go back tomorrow and beg Dumbledor."

"Ced calm down" Harry whispered into Cedric's ear before continuing. "I'm fine and as for the game it doesn't matter we'll thrash the others and still win the cup." Cedric's sobs decreased and he let out a little laugh

"Yer right Harry and the Irish will win the world cup" Cedric laughed before standing up strait. "Budge up." He joked prodding Harry in the ribs as he lifted Harry's covers and climbed into the bed. Harry lay their with Cedric tracing the out line of Cedric's muscles under his cloak. They lay together for most of the night in till Harry drifted of into dreamless sleep. Harry awoke the next morning alone. Where Cedric had been there lay a small hand written not in Cedric's neat script.

* * *

Dearest Harry.

'It pains me to leave you when you need me but we both

know that we must not be caught. but i promise we have time together soon.

I had hoped that we could spend the holidays together but alas

mum needs me at home as father is just insufferable at Christmas. Can we meet

in the grounds the day before i leave for home? i hope to see you soon.

with deepest section

Cedric

* * *

Authors note. sorry about the lateness and length of this chapter. this is bacicly a filler to give the next chapter some umpth


	7. the house of Helga

**_Woop woop warning slash ahead i repeat slash ahead if you are not into this stuff leave now if you are under age leave now this ship is sailing get on or fall off. frickle frack will be on board this cruise to Hogwarts _**

* * *

Harry awoke on the last day of term feeling refreshed and alert. Christmas was in the air, the castle was decked and be dawned in garlands of holly and ivy, all the suits of armour from the dungeons to the astronomy tower had been bewitched to hum seasonal tunes and the great hall was lined with 12 enormous tree's that Hagrid had pulled in from the forbidden forest. 3 days previous Harry had seen Flitwick give a simple flick of his wand and a light snow covered the castle making all the students look like they had severe cases of dandruff.

2 days ago Cedric had bumped into harry with a small note that he surreptitiously slipped into Harry's robe pocket. it simply read.

Boat house Friday 12 am , alone bring Cloak.

C x

Harry had repeatedly glance at the note just to make sure it was real. When Friday came Harry had to sit through an entire lesson of potions and history of magic before he could slip away from his friends and make his way through the grounds tightly wrapped in his cloak and scarf. Harry made his way following the foot prints in the snow down towards the boat house erasing the tracks with his wand as he went. Harry was about to call out for Cedric when he spotted him curled in a armchair that looked totaly out of place alongside all the boats. when Cedric saw Harry he jumped up and ran over pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Missed you" He whispered into Harry's ear before pulling away.

"I missed you to Ced" Harry said back blushing a little "So where we going?" in response Cedric just pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the small island at the centre of the frozen lake. "

"Did you bring your cloak?" Harry nodded "Good then lets go." with that he grabbed Harry's hand pulled him the the edge then muttered a spell under his breath. Harry rose sligtly as blades began to sprout from his shoes transforming them into skates.

"Cedric" Harry said.

"yes."

"I can't skate."

"Its fine I can, i'll teach you." with that Cedric pulled harry on to the ice and he glided gracefully like a swan still holding Harry's hand who looked like Errol tottering and swaying in Cedric's wake. a low mist clung to the ground as they went Harry getting more sure of him self. after a few minutes they were skating side by side holding hands as they shot forward towards the small island in the centre of the lake. Cedric allowed his hand to slip from Harry's as Harry's confidence grew and he glided gracefully behind Harry watching the exsitment light up his face.

Harry stumbled a bit on an uneven area and Cedric lowered his body shooting forward catching up with Harry and grabbing his arm stopping him falling over. Harry linked arms with Cedric as the islands shore came into view .Cedric and Harry glided onto the edge of the island and the blades on their shoes shrank into the soles.

"Where?" Harry began to ask before Cedric cut him off with a smile and a.

"Wait and see Harry." With that they began to to walk in to the centre of the island . small lights flickered around in the winter darkness. "Fairy's" Cedric said as Harry glanced behind them looking at the hovering multi coloured lights. Harry Pulled his cloak around him to keep him warm as they headed into the centre of the the island. They walked for a few more minutes before arriving at a small clearing where a thatched cottage stood surrounded by over grown bushes and shrubbery.

"What is this place Ced?" Harry asked in ore.

"It's Helga's house". Cedric said as if it explained every thing.

"As in Helga Huffelpuff?" Harry said confused.

"Yer that's her, this is where she came to get away from the other founders when they where fighting." He looked at Harry and continued "She enchanted it to appear to any Huffelpuff who needed some where to hide and relax one of the prefects told me about it." Cedric suddenly thrust his hand into the air in front of him and pulled out a key from thin air. "Come on Harry".

With that Cedric began to make his way up the path holding Harry's hand. Cedric stopped halfway up the path and turned the key in seemingly thin air. but after a second the key glowed and faded from Cedric's hand as if it had never been there. Harry and Cedric both stepped through what felt like a sheet of cold water. when they stepped through the enchantment the scene around them changed the overgrown shrubs changed into snowdrops and crocuses the cottage grew a bit and flickering light streamed through the golden windows the door swung open and Harry and Cedric stepped into the cottages warm hallway.

* * *

The second Harry stepped over the threshold he felt relaxed and at home. He looked around noticing the photos on the mantle over the fire there were three people in it well one baby on a broom and two sets of legs chasing the little boy around. On both sides of the fire Harry saw two identical vases that harry recognised. One of them was aunt petunias. She cherished that vase he had often seen her polishing it and dusting it. she'd always said it was part of a pair her mother had brought. Harry continued looking around the place noticing little things like the rug on the floor that had been in the Durseley's living room when he was younger and on the mantle beside the photo of the baby there lay a pair of glasses that he'd seen before in a photo book Hagrid had given him.

"Cedric.."

"yer i know weird isn't it gave me a fright when i first saw it."

"its my house but it's like its been merged with my Aunt and Uncles." Harry said in wonder as he walked over to the stairs. there was a door he opened it. inside there was a mattress and covers but not as he remembered it the cupboard was pristine the shelves where stacked with books and pictures and a model broom stick that hovered in the air. Harry closed the cupboard door and looked at the sofa a wand lay there as if it had been dropped after a long day at work. Harry wordlessly walked up the stairs looking at the photos on the walls some where of his Aunt and Uncle others where of his mum and dad. He came up to the top of the stairs and stopped he stood on a long landing. Harry pushed the door to the first room open and he glanced in there was a bed with a night stand on both sides the colour scheme was a simple lilac and beige on one of the bed side tables there sat a fish bowl with a lilly floating on the surface. in the other bed side table their lay a small book with a postit note.

_James _

_if you are going to insist that you read all those wizzarding fairy tales to Harry please read this too. it was my favourite growing up my and petunia would always make our father read it when he was home from leave. _

_Lilly X_

_P.S i hope you like it _

Harry turned the book over and looked at the name on the side it read Bambi. Harry put the book back down and went back into the hall way where Cedric stood with a worried look in his eye.

"Harry are you okay? Cedric asked

"yer it's just weird you know looking at a home i never really had."

"Come on". Cedric said taking Harry's hand leading him down to the end of the hall where a door stood open. Cedric went in first followed by Harry. the room they where in know was not how harry expected Harry had thought that this room like the rest of the house would look like his room at the Duresley's or like his room as a child but the room was a miss match of his room at the Dursley's , a child's play room a posh manor bedroom and the Gryffindor dorm. the walls were wood panelled with shelves that held things from children's books to scrolls of parchment. stuffed toys to sneak a scopes. a poster hung on the door with a handsome looking man on a broom that hovered above the goals. white writing above said "I'm a keeper" and towards the bottom of the poster a banner rippled with the words "Camelot Flyers".

"I'ts never done this before." Cedric gasped in awe as he looked around the room.

"never done what?" enquired Harry.

"It looks like the room has tried to fit in all of our rooms into one."

"I like it it's different." Harry said smiling wondering over to the bed and flopping down on top of the plush covers that were half scarlet and half yellow. Cedric smiled and made his way over to the bed lying down on the bed next to Harry running his fingers through the younger boys messy hair. Harry squirmed and Cedric landed on top of him smiling.

"Hey there" he whispered.

"Hey" Harry said back.

Cedric lent in and placed his lips against Harry's and began to kiss him slowly at first but as Harry's hands slid up the back of his shirt the kisses became deeper and longer. Harry moaned as Cedric ground his hips against Harry's. Cedric shed his cloak as he sat up straddling Harry and began to unbutton Harry's school shirt as he ripped his own off and threw it on the floor relieving his smooth ripped chest. Harry stared but his view was cut short by Cedric pulling Harry up by his tie and kissing him. Harry wrapped his arms around Cedric and kissed back taking pleaser in every kiss. after a few more make out sessions Cedric pulled off Harry and slipped to the floor placing his hands on Harry's hips. Cedric began to slip Harry's black trousers down reviling smooth pale legs. Cedric's eyes rested on the bulge that had formed in Harry's tight briefs. Cedric slipped of Harry's trousers and started to pull the tight briefs allowing Harry's dick to spring out. Cedric allowed Harry's under where to fall to the floor with his trousers before he took in Harry's entire length. Harry's eyes shot open and his hands clenched the bed sheets as he felt Cedric's tongue run up and down his penis. He gasped as Cedric lifted his mouth off and blew lightly before returning running his tongue across Harry's slit tasting the pre cum that was pooling out. Cedric kept the paces for five more minutes before he pulled of completely standing and dropping his trousers and boxers. His fully erect penis stood out at an angle about 8 inches long a bit of soft light brown hair graced his pelvice. Cedric walked over to a draw and pulled out a tub of something Harry couldn't quite see but when Cedric came back his penis had a slight shine to it.

Cedric opened Harry's legs and pulled him forward so the end of his penis touched harry's pink opening. Cedric lowered one of his hands and put one of his fingers against the opening and pushed it in slowly. Harry gasped and Cedric felt him tighten up.

"Relax Harry it's gona feel funny for a moment but it will be fine. Trust me." With that simple sentence Cedric felt Harry loosen enough that he could push his finger in all the way. Cedric began slowly working his finger in and out loosening Harry up in till he was able to do it with relative ease and Harry was moaning with pleasure. Cedric slipped a second finger in and began opening them and pushing them in. After Harry was loosened up enough Cedric repositioned his dick over Harry's entrance and pushed. Harry sucked air in between his clamped teeth. Cedric sank to the hilt then stopped taking Harry's hand in his and waited for Harry's consent. Slowly Cedric began to move in and out as he let his hands explore the boy in front of him. He allowed his fingers to dance over every inch of the boy lying under him. Cedric bent down low to kiss Harry as he picked up the pace and began fucking him harder and harder. Harry let out a deep moan and clenched as Cedric hit his sweet spot not once but three times in a row. As Harry Clenched Cedric thrust as he too was pushed over the edge into the blissful state of pleasure. Cedric cursed as he fell down beside Harry and closed his eyes. The two boys lay in each others naked embrace in till the time came for them too leave. Harry and Cedric skated side by side in till they reached the boat house where they kissed briefly before going their separate ways.

* * *

Hermonie sat on the steps by the boat house as she saw Cedric Digory skate alone across the ice, well at least she thought he was alone in till she caught a glimpse of a Gryffindor scarf and a head of black hair gliding along side Cedric before it vanished. Hermonie stood and made her way up to the castle determind to discover what she thought Harry was hiding


End file.
